Kyle Rayner
Kyle animated2.JPG Apparence . Kyle est un homme d’1m83 pour 82 kg. Il a les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Il est d’ascendance latino-américaine par son père et irlandaise par sa mère. Son costume varie selon les époques (il en change notamment après être devenu Ion pour la première fois), mais suit toujours les règles du Green Lantern Corps (voir sa fiche). Personnalité Tout comme son ami Wally West, Kyle aime être un héros. Bien qu’il reconnaisse l’importance et le sérieux de son statut de Green Lantern, il ne fait jamais preuve d’une attitude arrogante (s’il a confiance en lui, il ne fait toutefois pas preuve d’une confiance exagérée). De nature enjouée, et malgré les pertes cruelles qu’il a pu subir, il essaye toujours d’être d’humeur joyeuse et de rendre les autres heureux. Il se lie facilement d’amitié et veut toujours faire de nouvelles rencontres. C’est aussi un incorrigible romantique, un petit ami parfait aimant sincèrement ses compagnes et prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour les protéger. Il fait tout son possible pour que ses relations marchent, mais s’implique parfois trop, ce qui est vu comme un signe de faiblesse par certains. Il est connu pour sa loyauté indéfectible envers ceux qui sont proches de lui, pour sa volonté indomptable et pour sa capacité à passer outre sa peur. C’est un artiste à l’imagination prodigieuse, mais qui n’est jamais satisfait, que ce soit de son art, de ses artefacts de lumière de Green Lantern ou de ses tactiques au combat. Cela le pousse donc à sans cesse s’améliorer. Il est aussi un peu fantasque et très versatile, étant capable de parler, que ce soit au cours d’une conversation ou même en pleine bataille, de vieux sitcoms (il semble avoir une préférence marquée pour Seinfeld), de Clint Eastwood, de jeux vidéos, de Star Wars, de mangas, des super-héros DC (mais aussi Marvel !), … Kyle Rayner est une des nombreuses incarnations de Green Lantern originaires de la Terre. Il s’agit d’un membre extrêmement important (au moins autant qu’Hal Jordan) et respecté du Green Lantern Corps, membre de la Garde d’Honneur et surtout titulaire du titre prestigieux de « Porteur de Flamme », pour avoir préservé l’héritage de l’organisation après sa destruction. C’est d’ailleurs après que son prédécesseur en tant que Lantern du secteur 2814 ait détruit la première version du Corps qu’il a reçu son anneau de pouvoir des mains du Gardien Ganthet. Kyle a aussi été possédé par deux des entités qui sont les archétypes des couleurs du spectre émotionnel (voir les généralités sur les Lantern Corps), Ion, représentation de la volonté (qui lui a donné d’incroyables pouvoirs) et, plus tard et pour une brève période, par Parallax, celle de la peur. Dans le civil, son identité secrète est celle d’un artiste, et l’usage de ses pouvoirs de Lantern est pour lui la forme ultime d’expression artistique, ce qui explique sans doute sa créativité lors des combats : imprévisible et redoutable, il fait preuve d’une imagination débordante en matière de création d’artefacts ou de méchas de lumière, donnant naissance à des répliques d’autres super-héros (S de Superman, Batmobile, Equipement et barbe de Green Arrow), de créatures de mangas, d’armes futuristes, de personnages de légende, du folklore (Samouraïs), … Kyle Rayner a été créé dans les comics en 1994, pendant l’arc Emerald Twilight. Il y remplace Hal Jordan et est le seul Green Lantern en titre jusqu’à la fin des années 1990. C’est sans conteste possible un des personnages les plus importants des comics DC. Il n’apparaît pas dans la version de base de DCUO, mais est en revanche introduit dans sa première extension,Fight for the Light. Origines Kyle Rayner DCUO 001.jpg Le père de Kyle est un agent de la CIA du nom de Gabriel Vasquez, qui a opéré sous diverses identités, dont celle d’un certain Aaron Rayner. Lorsque son travail sous couverture fut compromis, il inventa de toutes pièces un incident domestique avec la mère de Kyle, Maura, pour expliquer leur soudaine séparation. Il coupa alors tout lien avec sa famille, pour leur propre sécurité, mais les força du coup à adopter un style de vie plus que modeste. A l’âge adulte, avant que sa vie ne prenne le tournant que nous connaissons, Kyle était un graphiste indépendant, doué mais ayant du mal à s’en sortir financièrement. Il vivait à Los Angeles quand survint un évènement majeur : la destruction de Coast City. Cet évènement a rendu fou Hal Jordan, dont c'est la ville natale, ce qui a permis à Parallax, l’archétype de la peur, de le posséder. Il détruit alors méthodiquement ses anciens camarades du Green Lantern Corps et les Gardiens. Ganthet, l'ultime survivant de ce dernier groupe, croise alors la route de Kyle, et lui donne le dernier anneau vert opérationnel. Les raisons qui l’ont poussé à ce geste restent obscures encore aujourd'hui, et il se pourrait tout bonnement que le jeune homme se soit tout simplement trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment. Au début, il prend son rôle de super-héros très à la légère, mais sa petite amie, Alexandra DeWitt, le remet dans le droit chemin. C’est aussi elle qui lui conseille de redessiner son costume, car lors de ses premières apparitions, on le prend pour Hal Jordan. Sa première semaine en tant que nouveau Green Lantern est très chargée, puisqu’il doit affronter Mongul, qui veut sa revanche pour sa défaite à Engine City (voir le guide de Coast City) face à Hal Jordan, et décide que n’importe quel Green Lantern fera l’affaire pour l’assouvir. A l’occasion de ce combat, Kyle rencontre une de ses idoles, Superman, qui est choqué d’apprendre que le jeune homme ne sait presque rien du Corps et des précédents hommes qui ont incarné le super-héros Green Lantern. Lorsque Alexandra est tuée par Major Force, il jure d’être le meilleur Green Lantern possible. Il rencontre Alan Scott, chronologiquement le premier Green Lantern de la Terre, qui lui explique l’histoire du Corps et lui dit qu’il faudra sans doute un jour affronter Hal Jordan. Los Angeles lui rappelant trop de souvenirs, il déménage à New York. Aventures Le moins qu’on puisse dire est qu’elles sont extrêmement nombreuses. Kyle Rayner est un super-héros incontournable depuis sa création dans l’univers DC, et l’un des plus respectés par ses pairs également. Premières aventures et rencontres déterminante Lors de Zero Hour, Hal Jordan, à cette époque devenu le super-vilain Parallax, transporte Kyle sur Oa, dont il veut absorber toute l’énergie. Pour l’en empêcher, Kyle est obligé de faire sauter la planète (qui sera cependant reconstruite plus tard). De retour sur Terre, il fait équipe avec un autre Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, pour combattre à nouveau Major Force. Il rencontre aussi Flash (Wally West), avec lequel il combat Sonar, puis Superboy, avec lequel il combat Black Manta. Il entame enfin une relation amoureuse avec Donna Troy (à cette époque membre des Darkstars de John Stewart) après avoir rejoint les Titans pour une brève période, après laquelle c’est finalement dans la JLA qu’il entre. Lorsqu’elle vient lui demander son assistance afin d’aider les Darkstars à défendre la planète Rann contre Grayven, fils de Darkseid, il s’y rend et vainc le vilain en combat singulier. Donna restera le grand amour de Kyle, même après plusieurs séparations. Alors qu’il se pose des questions sur ses pouvoirs et sur ce que signifie vraiment être un super-héros, il trouve conseil et une nouvelle motivation auprès de Batman (son plus grand soutien, qui lui montre un respect marqué et supérieur à celui accordé à certains autres membres de la Ligue, y compris ses prédécesseurs dans le rôle de Green Lantern), Sentinel (nouveau nom du Green Lantern d’origine, Alan Scott), Captain Marvel et Wonder Woman. Il entretiendra aussi une relation amoureuse avec Jade (fille d’Alan Scott) et des relations amicales avec le père de cette dernière, avec Connor Hawke (le second Green Arrow, fils du premier), Arsenal, Guy Gardner et John Stewart. Il se fait également des ennemis dans sa carrière de super-héros, dont Dr Polaris et Dr Light. Kyle et Hal Jordan Lors de l’arc Final Night, c’est Kyle qui retrouve Parallax / Hal Jordan et le convainc d’aider la Terre, dont le soleil est menacé par une arme conçue pour l’éteindre. C’est au sacrifice de sa propre vie que Hal sauve sa planète d’origine. Un mémorial à sa mémoire sera élevé dans sa ville de Coast City. Peu après ces évènements, Kyle devient un des membres fondateurs de la nouvelle JLA, après avoir sauvé notre monde de la menace des Martiens Blancs, en grande partie grâce aux informations fournies par Martian Manhunter d’ailleurs (voir sa fiche). Il combat ensuite Fatality, qui chasse tous les Green Lanterns (alors même qu’à cette époque, le Corps n’existe plus) sans distinction parce que l’un d’eux (il s’agissait en fait de John Stewart) a détruit par erreur sa planète natale, Xanshi. Apprenant que le dernier d’entre eux (après la destruction d’Oa et que Parallax ait tué les autres) se trouve sur Terre, elle s’y rend et attaque Kyle. Leur combat acharné se déroule à la fois à New York et jusque sur un monde extraterrestre, mais il finit par tourner à l’avantage de Kyle. Un événement extraordinaire a alors lieu : Hal Jordan réapparaît ! il s’agit en fait du Hal Jordan d’il y a dix ans, accidentellement arraché à son époque. Malheureusement, une version de Parallax pré-''Zero Hour'' arrive aussi, et lorsque les deux voyageurs temporels se combattent, ils sont tous deux renvoyés à leurs époques respectives. Malgré tout, cette affaire a eu une conséquence et une importance capitales : Hal a en effet eu le temps de donner à Kyle une copie de son anneau (en effet, contrairement à celui de Kyle, cet anneau peut se copier lui-même), qui constituera le germe de la renaissance du Green Lantern Corps. Après avoir tenté de le donner à Alan Scott, Guy Gardner et John Stewart, qui ont tous refusé, il finit par le confier à sa nouvelle petite amie, Jade, qui vient justement de perdre ses pouvoirs Metahumains (qui ressemblaient d’ailleurs étrangement à ceux du Green Lantern Corps). Il la charge de défendre la Terre pendant qu’il part chercher de nouvelles recrues dans l’espace, et elle prend le nom et le costume de Green Lantern à son tour pendant cette période. Il est cependant obligé de revenir pour vaincre Fatality une seconde fois. Kyle et les femmes : tumultueuses relations Lors de l’arc Day of Judgment, la réapparition de Donna Troy dans sa vie pousse Jade, qui ne veut pas être un prix de consolation, à rompre avec lui. C’est aussi à cette époque que Hal Jordan devient le nouveau Spectre et que Kyle doit affronter les tentatives de manipulation mentale des Contrôleurs (une race originaire de la planète Maltus, comme les Gardiens de l’univers). Il combat ensuite un groupe de Manhunters très particuliers, qui sont devenus des Intelligences Artificielles et ont formé une conscience collective. Ils veulent utiliser son anneau pour parvenir au stade suivant de leur évolution, mais ils sont vaincus par Kyle. Alors que la carrière de graphiste et dessinateur de comics ( !) de Kyle décolle enfin, Fatality revient pour un troisième round, mais cette fois elle est équipée d’un anneau de pouvoir jaune et est membre du Sinestro Corps. Lors de la bataille qui s’ensuit, son anneau explose, lui coûtant son bras. Tout ceci faisait partie d’un plan des Qwardiens pour vaincre Kyle : devant l’échec de leur premier tueur, ils en envoient un second, Alexander Nero. Mentalement atteint (il souffre de schizophrénie, paranoïa et troubles bipolaires), il est cependant doté du même genre d’imagination fertile et de talent artistique que Kyle, ce qui explique son choix par les Qwardiens, qui veulent battre ce dernier sur son propre terrain et avec ce qui fait son plus grand atout au combat. Malheureusement pour eux, la folie de Nero fait qu’il n’est pas très efficace et qu’il finit même par s’auto-détruire (du moins c’est ce que tout le monde pense). Malgré tout, une bataille massive a eu lieu à New York (impliquant même la JLA, appelée à la rescousse par Kyle), et le maire de la ville fait de Rayner un héros. C’est aussi à cette époque qu’il entame une nouvelle relation avec Jade. Il la demande en mariage (avec un anneau de pouvoir en guise d’alliance !), mais elle demande du temps pour réfléchir. Oblivion et le Cercle de Feu Lors de l’arc Circle of Fire, une entité appelée Oblivion se dirige vers la Terre, après avoir attaqué la planète Rann. A sa grande surprise, cette chose est identique à un personnage que Kyle a inventé dans son enfance, lorsqu’il tentait de gérer sa colère et sa peur après le départ de son père (voir plus haut). De fait, on découvrira plus tard qu’Oblivion est une émanation des doutes, des peurs et des plus sombres instincts de Kyle, qui s’est physiquement manifestée grâce au pouvoir de son anneau de puissance vert (voir plus bas). La JLA tente de l’intercepter, et, lors de la bataille, Kyle est renvoyé sur Terre pour chercher des renforts. OutrePower Girl, The Atom, Firestorm et Adam Strange, il recrute aussi le Cercle de Feu, un groupe de Green Lanterns venus de réalités alternatives (d’univers où le cours de l’histoire a pris un tournant différent) ou d’autres périodes de l’histoire. Ce super-groupe hétéroclite comprend sa petite amie, Alexandra DeWitt, morte dans la réalité de Kyle mais vivante et ayant hérité de l’anneau vert à sa place dans celle dont elle est originaire, deux cousins descendant de Kyle et partageant un unique anneau de puissance, un descendant de Wally West et de Kyle appelé Green Lightning et pouvant utiliser les pouvoirs de Flash et de Green Lantern (mais pas en même temps), un Manhunter reprogrammé et un Green Lantern Daxamite (la planète Daxam a été colonisée par des Kryptoniens –la race de Superman- en exil) du Moyen-Age appelé Emerald Knight. Kyle sert de leader au Cercle : il en expédie une partie pour régler différentes crises causées par Oblivion, et les autres à la recherche de solutions pour le vaincre. Il finit par s’apercevoir que, alors que Oblivion est l’incarnation de ses aspects les plus sombres, le Cercle est celle des aspects les plus positifs de sa personnalités : Alexandra est l’incarnation de sa capacité à aimer, Emerald Knight celle de son courage, Green Lightning celle de l’espoir, le Manhunter celle de la logique, et ses cousins celle de son imagination. Ces Green Lanterns retournent alors dans l’esprit de Kyle, ce qui lui permet de déverrouiller des pouvoirs jusque là inconnus de son anneau et de posséder une nouvelle force intérieure dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Il peut alors affronter Oblivion, l’emprisonner dans son propre esprit et délivrer le reste de la JLA, que l’entité avait capturée. Kyle Rayner devient Ion Pendant une brève période, Kyle devient Ion, un super-héros aux immenses pouvoirs. En effet, il absorbe les énergies laissées dans le Soleil lorsque Hal Jordan a affronté la machine qui menaçait de l’éteindre (voir plus haut), énergies qui se sont en plus combinées avec celles laissées par Oblivion lorsqu’il l’a lui-même vaincu. Après avoir absorbé ce pouvoir cosmique, Kyle devient capable de plier l’espace, le temps et la réalité à sa volonté, étant même capable d’être en plusieurs endroits à la fois ! Toutefois, il se retrouve ainsi dans la même position que son ami Hal Jordan lorsqu’il est devenu Parallax, mais à l’inverse de lui, qui a choisi d’abandonner son humanité pour conserver son omnipotence, Kyle évacue cette énorme puissance, non sans avoir auparavant restauré la Batterie Centrale, Oa et les Gardiens. De plus, il modifie en profondeur son anneau de puissance : il peut affecter la couleur jaune (voir la fiche de Green Lantern), n’a plus de limite temporelle aux effets de son pouvoir et est lié à lui (il retourne toujours vers lui il s’en est séparé et lui fournit toujours son pouvoir –à condition d’être chargé bien entendu-). Il crée aussi un nouvel uniforme du Corps pour refléter sa maturité récemment acquise. Après que son assistant (rappelons qu’il est dessinateur de comics dans le civil) ait subi une violente agression homophobe, Kyle décide de s’exiler dans l’espace, et donne un anneau de pouvoir à John Stewart (qui vient juste de récupérer des blessures reçues lors du combat contre Grayven –voir plus haut-, où il avait perdu l’usage de ses jambes), qui prend sa place dans la JLA. Mort et résurrections A son retour, il a la mauvaise surprise de voir que Jade fréquente quelqu’un d’autre. Il retourne alors vivre quelques temps avec sa mère. Lorsqu’on lui fait croire que cette dernière a été tuée par son vieil ennemi, Major Force, il ne fait plus preuve à son égard de la clémence qu’il a pu manifester dans le passé (d’autant plus qu’à la base, son adversaire est immortel) : il le décapite et expédie sa tête dans l’espace ! Ayant le sentiment d’être un danger pour la vie de ses proches (repensant par exemple au sort de sa petite amie), il s’exile à nouveau dans l’espace. Il y retrouve le corps d’Hal Jordan sur l’ordre des Gardiens, et découvre qu’en fait, ce n’est pas lui mais l’Archétype de la Peur, Parallax, qui a commis les destructions dont on a accusé son ami, qui était simplement un vecteur pour cette entité, qui le possédait. C’est aussi à cette époque que les Gardiens lui donnent le titre honorifique de « Porteur de flamme », pour avoir préservé vivante celle du Green Lantern Corps lorsqu’il était tout prêt de disparaître et d’avoir contribué à sa renaissance. Il cesse aussi d’opérer exclusivement sur Terre et pour son propre compte lorsqu’il rencontre les Gardiens, et se voit confier sa première mission pour le Corps par Kilowog et Guy Gardner. Le retour de Ion Lorsque Jade meurt durant la guerre Rann/Thanagar, son pouvoir (tiré du Cœur d’Etoile –voir la partie sur Alan Scott dans la fiche de Green Lantern-) est transféré à Kyle, catalysant sa seconde transformation en Ion. Un an plus tard, deux Green Lanterns le retrouvent au sein des débris d’une flotte d’évacuation dans le système de Quinilon. Il tient des propos incohérents, s’accusant de la destruction des vaisseaux mais répétant à l’envi qu’il ne l’a pas voulue et qu’il n’en a aucun souvenir. Il attaque violemment ses deux camarades Lanterns, tuant presque l’un des deux avant de s’enfuir. On le retrouve sur Terre, dans un village isolé abritant une communauté d’artistes, et sans aucun souvenir de son altercation avec les deux Lanterns. Il est attaqué par un chasseur de primes Thanagarien qui lui révèle son rôle présumé dans la destruction de la Flotte (dont il n’avait plus aucun souvenir). Sur Oa, les Gardiens interdisent à Kilowog et aux autres Lanterns se trouvant sur Oa''de venir en aide à Kyle. Ils veulent le laisser combattre ce qui, visiblement, le manipule, altérant ses souvenirs, son humeur, ses actions et ses pouvoirs. Il se rend dans le cimetière spatial de vaisseaux qui marque l’endroit où la flotte d’évacuation a été attaquée, et perd à nouveau le contrôle. Il se retrouve alors près de Mogo, la planète vivante qui reçoit les Green Lanterns en détresse (elle fait d’ailleurs elle-même partie du Corps) et les aide à résoudre leurs problèmes, en créant des méchas de lumière à partir de leur inconscient. Kyle parle avec des copies de ses trois petites amies, Alex, Donna et Jade, et combat un double de Major Force, qui est l’incarnation de toutes ses peurs. Il réalise alors qu’en tant que Ion, il peut utiliser à la fois l’énergie verte de la Batterie Centrale Verte (voir ce guide) et celle du Cœur d’Etoile, cette nouvelle puissance étant appelée le « Pouvoir Ion ». Hal Jordan, qui ne se trouvait pas sur Oa au moment où les Gardiens ont défendu aux Lanterns présents sur la planète d’aller aider Kyle, cherche à le retrouver. Il tombe sur Ion, en train de dévaster une planète. S’ensuit un combat, au bout duquel Hal gagne. Il utilise son anneau pour scanner Ion, et découvre qu’il ne s’agit pas de lui mais d’Alexander Nero. Kyle, n’a en fait pas encore quitté Mogo. Lorsqu’il rejoint Hal, il découvre que Nero prétend que ses pouvoirs sont dus à une autre personne.Ils retournent tous les trois sur Oa, où Hal demande des explications aux Gardiens, notamment sur la raison pour laquelle ils ont interdit aux autres Green Lanterns de l’aider : ils lui révèlent qu’il s’agissait d’un test pour savoir s’il se montrerait digne de porter le titre honorifique de « Porteur de la flamme » (pour avoir reconstruit le Corps), le dispensant des devoirs de patrouille normaux d’un Green Lantern (il ne sera fait appel à lui qu’en cas de situation si préoccupante que le reste du Corps n’est pas capable d’y faire face par lui-même). Ils lui disent aussi qu’il possède désormais le pouvoir de relever une nouvelle fois ce dernier de ses cendres s’il devait à nouveau être anéanti. Ils lui révèlent enfin qu’ils ont choisi Nero pour le test car, de façon commode, un ennemi non-identifié l’avait de toute façon guidé dans une spirale de destruction menant en droite ligne vers Oa. Nero émet une grande quantité d’énergie, mais Kyle la canalise et la décharge dans un micro-univers. L’ennemi qui a guidé et utilisé Nero a aussi lancé d’autres adversaires de Kyle sur ses traces, comme Effigy par exemple, imprimant dans leur esprit sa localisation sans y laisser le moindre indice de son identité. Cependant, les Monitors (un groupe qui observe le multivers et tente d’empêcher les évènements inter-universels) semblent en savoir long sur cette histoire. Kyle retourne sur la planète que Nero a dévastée en se faisant passer pour Ion, et lave son honneur en prouvant qu’un imposteur s’est fait passer pour lui. De retour sur Terre, il apprend que sa mère se meurt de causes inconnues. Lorsqu’elle décède, il utilise ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour lui accorder la résurrection, mais elle la refuse et il est obligé, à regret, de lui dire au revoir. Face au Sinestro Corps Lorsque Kyle trouve un anneau de pouvoir jaune volant à travers l’espace, il s’en empare et l’amène sur Oa. Avant qu’il ait pu le présenter aux Gardiens, toutefois, l’objet le transporte sur Qward, dans l’univers d’anti-matière. Il y trouve Sinestro en train d’haranguer les troupes de son tout nouveau Sinestro Corps, qui le submergent et le capturent. Il lui révèle que le Pouvoir Ion (voir plus haut) est en fait en fait l’Archétype de la Volonté et que Kyle est en fait son hôte sans le savoir. Après avoir brisé leur symbiose, Sinestro lui révèle aussi la véritable raison de la mort de sa mère : Despotellis, un Yellow Lantern qui est en fait un virus intelligent capable d’infecter n’importe quel vivant et de le tuer en quelques minutes si besoin, l’a contaminée. Il profite alors du moment d’horreur qui s’ensuit pour lâcher Parallax, l’Archétype de la Peur, sur Kyle, le transformant en une nouvelle version de Parallax (le super-vilain). Kyle, emprisonné dans son propre corps, ne peut rien faire jusqu’à ce que Parallax tente d’absorber Hal Jordan, qui est alors en mesure d’aider Kyle à expulser l’entité de lui. Les Gardiens Ganthet et Sayd l’emprisonnent alors dans quatre Batteries, et Kyle reçoit un nouvel anneau de pouvoir. Il aide ensuite Hal à défendre Coast City contre Sinestro et ses forces. De retour sur Oa, on lui explique qu’il n’a été qu’un hôte temporaire pour l’Entité Ion après la mort de Jade, lors de''Infinite Crisis. Sodam Yat devient le nouvel hôte de Ion, et lors de sa rencontre avec Kyle, ils sont attaqués par Nero. Cependant, Yat parvient à le vaincre. Il devient alors le partenaire de Guy Gardner dans la Garde d’Honneur (voir le Guide du Green Lantern Corps). Ils s’installent sur Oa, ce qui est plus pratique pour eux pour exercer leurs fonctions et devoirs. On découvre aussi que, finalement, l’Entité Ion n’est pas liée au Cœur d’Etoile, mais que le pic d’énergie qui a été déclenché à la mort de Jade a servi aux Gardiens à lier temporairement Ion à Kyle. Sans sa symbiose avec Ion, Kyle retrouve les pouvoirs d’un Green Lantern normal. Cependant, au sein de la Garde d’Honneur, il mène nombre d’actions d’éclat, notamment contre des membres du Sinestro Corps comme Mongul, le Quintet ou Krybb. Il entame aussi une nouvelle relation amoureuse, cette fois avec une autre Green Lantern, Soranik Natu de Korugar (fille de… Sinestro !). Malheureusement pour lui, les Gardiens décrètent peu après que toute relation entre membres du Corps est désormais interdite. Kyle assure à Soranik que si leur relation devait constituer un problème pour le Corps, c’est sans regret qu’il abandonnerait son anneau. Prison Break Kyle est un des Green Lanterns présents sur Oa au moment où Scar fait évader Vice de son confinement dans les Sciencells (cet épisode est relaté dans une des Alertes de Fight for the Light, le premier DLC de DCUO). Avec Guy Gardner, Kilowog et Salaak, il mène les troupes qui tentent de mater les prisonniers. Il reçoit aussi une singulière assistance, celle du prisonnier Kanjar Ro, dictateur interstellaire qui lui offre son aide pour remettre les autres détenus dans leurs cellules à condition que Kyle parle en sa faveur aux Gardiens, afin qu’ils allègent sa sentence. D’ailleurs, cette bonne action lui sauvera tout simplement la vie, car lorsque les Alpha Lanterns reçoivent l’ordre de tuer les prisonniers en fuite, Kanjar est épargné pour avoir aidé Kyle. Guy et Kyle s’étant opposés à l’ordre donné aux Alpha Lanterns (tuer sans sommation et sans jugement), ils sont suspendus, et on leur ordonne de retourner sur Terre. Kanjar est cependant bel et bien traité avec clémence, pour la petite histoire. Après une brève période, nos deux amis sont cependant de retour sur Oa. Blackest Night Lors de l’arc Blackest Night, des nuées d’anneaux de pouvoir noirs descendent sur Oa, pénètrent dans les cryptes où reposent les Green Lanterns tombés et les transforment en Black Lanterns (voir leur Guide). Kyle est alors confronté à Jade, qui tente de le persuader que c’est son amour qui l’a ramenée à la vie, mais il réalise qu’il ne s’agit pas de sa bien-aimée, simplement d’un corps sans-âme. Lorsqu’il l’attaque pour venger ce sacrilège à la mémoire de la véritable Jade, elle crée des méchas de ténèbres ayant l’apparence de tous les gens qu’il n’a pas pu sauver. Elle est cependant détruite par Soranik Natu. Les Black Lanterns se rassemblent autour de la Batterie Centrale Verte pour détruire la volonté à sa source et invoquer Nekron. Lors de l’attaque, la Batterie de l’Alpha Lantern Chaselon est endommagée, et, en se sacrifiant, Kyle est en mesure de provoquer une surcharge d’énergie qui détruit les Black Lanterns aux alentours. Juste avant de mourir, il réaffirme son amour pour Soranik Natu et dit à Guy qu’il a été un frère pour lui (ce dernier, submergé par l’émotion, devient alors temporairement un Red Lantern). Les anneaux noirs restants tentent de transformer sa dépouille en Black Lantern, mais le reste du Corps les détruit pour empêcher cet acte immonde. Miri Riam, des Star Sapphires, sent alors avec son anneau que l’amour entre Kyle et Soranik est en péril, et, utilisant le pouvoir unique des anneaux violets (voir la fiche des Star Sapphires), utilise alors l’amour de Soranik Natu pour ramener Kyle à la vie. Il est obligé de combattre Guy, qui ne se contrôle plus et qui attaque les membres du Corps à proximité ! Il faudra l’intervention de l'Indigo Tribe et des Star Sapphires pour le libérer de l’influence de l’anneau rouge. Mogo détruit ensuite les Black Lanterns survivants sur Oa. Les tourments du pauvre Kyle ne sont cependant pas finis, car le combat se poursuit sur Terre : là, c’est une version Black Lantern d’Alexandra DeWitt qu’il est forcé d’affronter, après qu’elle ait tenté de le convaincre de mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. Il parvient à la vaincre grâce à l’aide de l’Indigo Lantern Munk. Après la défaite de Nekron, l’Entité (voir le guide du White Lantern Corps) ramène à la vie Jade, ainsi que onze autres héros ou vilains. Elle embrasse Kyle devant Soranik. Brightest Day Kyle retourne sur Oa avec Soranik afin d’aider ses camarades à réparer les dommages causés par les Black Lanterns. Il s’insurge aussi contre certaines des règles des Gardiens (notamment celle qui interdit d’avoir à deux Lanterns des relations amoureuses, qui met Kyle et Soranik dans l’embarras et surtout à conduit nombre de Lanterns à tout simplement quitter le Corps) et leur manque de confiance envers le Corps : il leur dit que, désormais, ce sera à eux d’en gagner la confiance, pas l’inverse. C’est à cette époque que les Alpha Lanterns (voir le guide du Green Lantern Corps) sont subvertis par Cyborg Superman sur la planète Grenda. Kyle, Soranik, John Stewart et Ganthet sont obligés de les combattre avant de pouvoir les libérer de leur conditionnement mental en détruisant le corps de Hank Henshaw, essentiellement grâce à la volonté de Boodikka. Alors qu’il patrouille dans le secteur de Soranik, Kyle est attaqué par un armurier de Qward qui se fait appeler l’Armurier (quelle imagination…), qui le bat facilement et kidnappe sa bien-aimée. Il exige, pour sa libération, que Kyle amène Sinestro sur Qward. Il se rend donc sur Terre pour convaincre ce dernier de l’aider, mais il refuse et un combat s’ensuit. Kyle se rend alors sur Oa et demande l’aide de la Garde d’Honneur. Sur Qward, l’Armurier parvient à les vaincre eux aussi, mais le Sinestro Corps tout entier (excepté son chef) arrive alors pour… aider les Green Lanterns ! Kyle peut secourir Soranik grâce à cela. Dernières aventures en date A leur retour sur Oa, Kyle et la Garde d’Honneur constatent que les Alpha Lanterns sont inertes. Leur anneau leur révèle que c’est à cause du retour de l’impureté jaune : Parallax est donc revenu dans la Batterie Centrale (un plan maléfique de Krona, le Gardien renégat, pour contrôler les Green Lanterns par la peur) ! Seuls Kyle, John et Ganthet ne sont pas affectés ou capables de résister au moins un temps (le premier du fait de son expérience passée avec Parallax). Tous les autres Lanterns se regroupent sur le site de la Lanterne Centrale, et Ganthet dit à Kyle que, aujourd’hui comme jadis, il reste le meilleur espoir du Corps. Les anneaux verts étant compromis, servant à Krona à gagner lentement de l’influence sur l’esprit de nos quatre amis, il faut en trouver d’autres, car il a déjà réussi à les faire se battre entre eux, seul Ganthet ayant pu les empêcher de mener la lutte à terme. Or, lorsque le Livre du Noir a absorbé certains des Nouveaux Gardiens (Carol Ferris, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Agent Orange, Saint Walker et Indigo-1 –vous aurez bien entendu reconnu les chefs de la plupart des sept Lantern Corps-), leurs anneaux sont restés : Guy choisit l’anneau rouge, Hal le jaune, John hérite de l’anneau Indigo et Kyle prend le bleu (il est d’ailleurs considéré comme une des incarnations de l’Espoir, ce qui explique sans doute ce choix). Alors que John et Kyle s’entraînent à utiliser leurs nouveaux anneaux, qu’ils ont bien du mal à maîtriser, ils sont attaqués par les Green Lanterns sous contrôle. Pire encore, l’anneau bleu de Kyle augmente, sans qu’il l’ait désiré, les pouvoirs des anneaux de leurs adversaires ! Ils s’enfuient en volant pour aller retrouver Ganthet, qui est surpris de les voir utiliser ces anneaux. Ils sont attaqués par Mogo et obligés de fuir sous terre. Ils ont alors des divergences, Hal souhaitant aller déloger Parallax de la Batterie Centrale, tandis que John préconise de s’occuper de Mogo d’abord. Un vote s’ensuit, et ils s’accordent sur le fait de s’occuper de la Batterie. Alors qu’ils voyagent vers la Lanterne Centrale, ils découvrent une installation secrète des Gardiens, contenant quelques uns de leurs plus noirs secrets, dont un artefact appelé Gantelet de Krona, une sorte d’ancêtre ou de prototype des anneaux de pouvoir mais dix fois plus puissant. John et Kyle sont tout de même finalement obligés de se téléporter vers Mogo (un pouvoir donné par l’anneau Indigo), car il crée de nombreux nouveaux anneaux et les expédie dans tout l’univers : or, il est hors de question de laisser Krona recruter toute une armée de Green Lantern subvertis ! En chemin, Kyle découvre que son anneau bleu a le pouvoir de libérer les Lanterns, mais également que ça ne marche pas sur Mogo, à cause du reliquat de l’énergie des Black Lanterns qui est demeuré dans son noyau (il s’agit d’une planète intelligente, rappelons-le) après qu’il ait absorbé les pouvoirs des Black lanterns qu’il a combattus lors de Blackest Night. John l’absorbe et l’utilise pour détruire entièrement Mogo, car il ne peut être libéré de l’influence de Krona. Nos quatre héros se regroupent, et Guy Gardner, utilisant à la fois les anneaux rouge et violet, crée une brèche dans la Batterie et relâche Parallax. Ceci fait, les autres Lanterns sont libérés du contrôle de Krona et nos héros peuvent remettre leurs anneaux verts d’origine, avant de se lancer dans la bataille contre le Gardien renégat. Hal amène Kyle au Livre du Noir, et il y dessine une image de Sinestro, Carol Ferris et des autres Lanterns qui ont été emprisonnés à l’intérieur afin de les en libérer. C’est aussi Hal qui réussit finalement à tuer Krona. Lorsque cette Guerre des Green Lanterns se termine, Soranik et Kyle se séparent, car elle découvre que son vrai grand amour est Jade, et non elle Affiliations Outre son affiliation au Green Lantern Corps, Kyle a aussi brièvement fait partie des Titans. Il rejoindra ensuite la JLA, puis sa nouvelle incarnation après la tentative ratée d’invasion de la planète par les Martiens Blancs. Il est aussi, comme nous l’avons vu, le leader du Cercle de Feu, groupe de Green Lanterns originaires d’autres époques ou d’autres lignes temporelles. Enfin, il est l’un des Challengers from Beyond, le nom non-officiel attribué au groupe de héros qui s’est aventuré dans le Multivers à la recherche de Ray Palmer. Au sein du nouveau Green Lantern Corps (celui qu’il a contribué à rebâtir), il a atteint le rang d’Illustre, qui est le troisième dans la hiérarchie après celui de Clarissi, détenu par Salaak, et bien entendu celui des Gardiens en personne. Pouvoirs et équipement * En tant que Green Lantern : les pouvoirs que lui donnent son anneau vert sont identiques à ceux des autres Green Lanterns (voir cette fiche). Il faut toutefois signaler que ses artefacts de lumière sont parmi les plus puissants et élaborés de tout le Corps, et que sa volonté est encore plus formidable que celle du Green Lantern moyen : il est par exemple la seule personne connue a pouvoir résister au pollen de Queen Bee. Lorsqu’il manie l’anneau bleu, ses pouvoirs sont similaires à ceux d’un Blue Lantern, bien qu’il ait du mal à les maîtriser. * En tant que Ion : il possède les énergies des Gardiens de l’Univers, de la Batterie Centrale (seulement lors de la première fois où il devient Ion pour ce point précis), du Cœur d’Etoile et de l’entité Ion, ce qui lui confère des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de toute autre créature dans l’univers. Ces derniers sont similaires à ceux d’un Green Lantern, mais incomparablement plus puissants, en partie de nature mystique, capables d’affecter plus de choses et à des distances supérieures (pour ces deux derniers points, il n’y a pratiquement pas de limite en fait). En tant que Ion, Kyle est capable de ramener les morts à la vie, de voyager dans le temps et, plus inouï encore, d’effacer des lignes temporelles entière de l’existence et d’exister simultanément à différents endroits de l’espace et du temps ! (un pouvoir similaire à celui d’Apophis et de Coxie, capables d’exister simultanément sur plusieurs Portails en même temps). En fait, son pouvoir s’exerçait sur tous les domaines de l’existence, de la réalité au temps, sur la matière et l’énergie. * En tant que Parallax : lorsqu’il est possédé et subit une fusion imposée de force par l’entité de la Peur, Parallax, il gagne des pouvoirs différents, essentiellement centrés sur l’inspiration de la terreur (il lui suffit par exemple que son adversaire ressente le plus petit soupçon de peur pour qu’il soit capable de prendre possession de son corps, et il est capable de provoquer une peur si intense chez sa cible qu’elle peut en mourir). Il ne possède pas le pouvoir de la Batterie Centrale, mais ses pouvoirs n’en sont pas moins supérieurs à ceux d’un Green Lantern. Il peut créer à la fois des artefacts de lumière jaunes et verts. * Capacités de combattant : même sans anneau (ou sans anneau chargé), Kyle, qui a été entraîné par sa petite amie Donna Troy et par Batman en personne, est un adversaire si redoutable que ses aptitudes au combat lui permettent de vaincre des adversaires du calibre de Fatality (de plus, il aime employer cette tactique même s’il dispose de ses pouvoirs habituels, afin d’exploiter à fond l’élément de surprise).